


Vieni qui.

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“L'ho visto una volta in un film,” ha detto Louis per convincerlo, come se a Harry fosse passato per la mente di rifiutare, anche solo per un attimo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vieni qui.

Louis ha una di quelle vecchie macchine fotografiche istantanee appoggiata sul petto, il collo piegato e la testa sorretta da un cuscino, ma i suoi occhi azzurri non sono rivolti all'obbiettivo; c'è Harry dall'altra parte del letto, un piede appoggiato sul pavimento freddo della stanza e l'altro sul materasso, una calza autoreggente velata, scura, infilata fino alla caviglia.   
“L'ho visto una volta in un film,” ha detto Louis per convincerlo, come se a Harry fosse passato per la mente di rifiutare, anche solo per un attimo; è strano, e una cosa del genere sarebbe sicuramente più sensuale se al suo posto ci fosse una donna, ma lo sguardo di Louis è eccitato mentre lo guarda sollevare la calza, aderente sui sui polpacci, fino a metà coscia. È stretta, un po' fastidiosa, ma Harry rimane in silenzio, si morde un labbro e Louis sospira piano, scattando una fotografia alla volta della visione che ha davanti: Harry è bellissimo, con le guance appena imporporate e la luce aranciata del tramonto che filtra dalla finestra con le tende tirate, la camicia appoggiata sulle spalle, i bottoni slacciati e un paio di boxer neri aderenti sui fianchi.   
“Di nuovo,” soffia eccitato, ed il ragazzo esegue senza dire una parola, abbassando di nuovo la calza fino alla caviglia e guardando l'altro dritto negli occhi mentre la alza per la seconda volta e il velo sottile e quasi trasparente gli fascia la gamba. Un altro scatto, un altro sospiro, e questa volta Harry sorride, più sfacciato di prima, lasciando scivolare le dita oltre l'elastico della calza, lungo la metà scoperta della coscia, fino ad accarezzarsi appena sopra l'intimo.   
“Vieni qui,” mormora ancora Louis, il respiro bloccato in gola, e quasi getta via la macchina fotografica quando Harry gattona verso di lui e si sporge a baciarlo sulle labbra, la camicia aperta che scivola via dalle sue spalle quando le mani dell'altro corrono ad accarezzarlo ancora, per l'ennesima volta da quando quel loro strano gioco è cominciato.


End file.
